Krampus
Krampus, also known as The Shadow of Saint Nicholas, is an extremely powerful spiritual deity. He is the God of Christmas Rules and the arch-nemesis and twin brother of Santa Claus himself. Biography Origins Krampus has existed for as long as Santa himself has, with both of them being born not long after the Birth of Christ. He is the twin-brother of Santa. Growing up, Santa and Krampus got along well, but of the two, Krampus was the more rebellious. When the holiday of Christmas was created, Santa became the one to spread the Days of Joy and Krampus was the one to spread the Day of Slayings. And whereas Santa had a list of all the nice kids, Krampus had a list of all those naughty and every year on Christmas before Christmas itself, Krampus would come to neighborhoods and take away the naughty children and their families to the Underworld. But he would leave one as a reminder to those who didn't believe to remind them of what happens when people don't believe and don't have the spirit of Christmas. And up until A.D.1017, Christmas was the Day of Slayings for Krampus. But when Santa and Oracle defeated Krampus in a curling match, Santa and Oracle sentenced Krampus to imprisonment for 1000 years. This means that Krampus would eventually be free to kill and take again in 2017. Powers and Abilities As the opposite of Santa Claus, Krampus is an incredibly powerful spiritual being. He had been known to cause fear into many beings. * Incredible Power - Being the opposite of Santa Claus, Krampus is immensely powerful. He wield incredible magic powers, an at his peak, he matches Santa Claus. The only one more powerful than him are Original Monsters, Chief Deities, Angels, Archangels, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. ** Immortality - Krampus can live forever and has been around for centuries. He was also immune to aging and diseases. ** Invulnerability - Krampus was unharmed by conventional weaponry, and was immune to pain, common physical ailments and disease. ** Super Strength - Krampus was exceedingly strong, able to casually overpower, maul and lift full-grown humans. He had also been known to also overpower hunters, slayers, most monsters and most demons. ** Super Speed - Despite his large and hunch-back-like appearance, Krampus is incredibly fast, enough to keep pace with a running human and even a slayer. ** Super Agility - Although hunch-back like, Krampus is amazingly agile. He was able to leap from house to house and even jump to another side of a street. ** Super Stamina - As a god, he never tires. ** Teleportation - Krampus was able to teleport to another location in a blink of an eye. ** Summoning - Krampus could summoning an army of snowmen by raise his hand. ** Reanimation - Krampus has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will. ** Weather Manipulation - Krampus can manipulate the weather to cause storms and even a blizzard. Category:Characters Category:Deities